Between Heaven and Earth
by Blueorchid31
Summary: This is a collection of ten drabbles. I chose as a key character Sasuke, trying to get into his mysterious and twisted world. A fairly difficult and ambitious project.
1. I'm not scared

_**Introduction **_

_This collection of ten drabbles been in place __in the competition organized by Eireen23 on the forum of fanfic._

_I chose as a key figure Sasuke, trying to enter his world mysterious and convoluted. A project quite difficult and ambitious. _  
_And that's why the title "Between heaven and earth." _  
_My interpretation of Sasuke is a man who has not yet found a place in the world. Lives, then, in mid-air between heaven and earth. _  
_I decided, therefore, to divide the collection into two parts. The first, "earth", more melancholy and introspective, the second "sky", more cheerful and focused on the life of Sasuke after the Great War. _  
_Good reading._

_**Earth**_

_**# 1 I'm Not Scared**_

I have fought many battles in my life and for better or for worse, I won all  
I have dealt with the enemies and friends, led by several reasons: .. The power, revenge, ideals  
I always trembled with rage, not fear . Except once ... I was up against the wall.  
The bloody fingers pointing their face and eyes wide with terror.  
I did not want to hurt me ... you never had.  
Only now, I realize that the fear I felt at that moment was not for my eyes, but for the knowledge that I had lost forever ... Nii-san.

(103 words)

_Angle Writer_

_We start from the past, after the death of Itachi. Sasuke realizes that at that time he really felt what fear was. Initially thought it was because Itachi wanted his eyes, however, the cause of the quake was the knowledge that in one way or another, however, he would be lost forever. It 'the first time that I attempt in a collection of Drabble. I hope you enjoyed this first part. I'm sorry for my english but i hope with timw to improve. if there were errors or advice please communicate them to me. I trust in your help. ;-)_

Kisses

Blueorchid31


	2. I love you too

_**# 2 I love You too (Sasusaku)**_

Dive in your chest, trapping you in the most horrible illusion that I would never be able to create for you. I do not deserve your tears and seeking a way to stop them: each one of them burning on the wounds of my soul, bringing light in the darkness that I decided to be.  
I want you to be able to hate me, even though I know I need your love.  
The dilemma pushes me to experience what it means to be enveloped by the warmth of your heart, in the obscurity in which I have relegated you, I touch lightly your lips just enough to not get lost in them.  
This kiss in the dark, when you wake up, you will not remember.

(109 Words)

_Writer's Corner_

_Tribute to chapter 693 My personal interpretation of the extreme action of Sasuke towards Sakura, after she confessed her love again. Sasuke falters as the first time - the famous bench - but he must cut all ties, including the one with Sakura._


	3. The cure

**#3 The cure** (Sasusaku)

The saved souls dancing a dance of joy and relief.  
I keep myself aside … they do not know and probably will never know.  
The only witnesses who have heard my words are the same people who have vowed to forget them.  
I do not feel pain despite my wounds, but I get the impression that I suffer from an incurable disease. A disease that has eroded my purity by putting me to wander like a damned soul on this earth.  
One hand rests on my shoulder.  
Sakura is a doctor … maybe she will heal me.

_Writer's Corner_

_The clash between Naruto and Sasuke is finished. All wake up from Tsukuyomi and celebrate the refund peace, but do not know what really happened because Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto to allow Sasuke to return to Konoha, promise not to tell anyone about the incident. Sasuke reflects on what he feels on that huge void that has inside and realizes that the only person who may be able to heal him is Sakura. _


	4. Revenge

**#4 Revenge (Sasuke/Naruto)**

Flavor of ramen and earth.  
Chapped lips cut mine.  
I regret not having killed him when I had the chance.

It's a kiss to spite my punishment.  
He knows how much I hate the effusions in public.  
It's his way of telling me that he missed me and make an ass of myself in front of everyone is just the beginning of "his" revenge.  
"Do not ever do that again," I growl wiping my lips with the sleeve of my kimono.  
"Welcome back my friend," he says, and his smile is so sincere as to be disarming.  
I have never been alone.

_Writer's Corner_

_I take the famous kissing scene between Naruto and Sasuke. The two have ironed out their differences and Naruto decides to take revenge on Sasuke in the cruelest way he knows: humiliating him in front of everyone. Lol! _


End file.
